1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for recreational activity. More specifically, this invention relates to a system wherein an occupant is receivable within a rotatable vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently people seek amusement and excitement through participation in games, amusement parks, rollercoasters, or other such activities (hereinafter “recreational activities”). The participants often utilize machines, structures, or other devices (hereinafter “recreational devices”) to perform the desired recreational activities. These recreational activities occur on the ground, on platforms, involving water, or while descending from elevated altitudes. Additionally, some recreational devices are easily transportable between locations for providing recreational activities at parties or other events.
Recreational activities involving water have become increasingly popular. Typically, these recreational activities involve a recreational device around water, carrying water, in water, or near water. One example of a popular recreational device, that involves water, is a water slide. Traditional recreational devices, like the water slide, typically require a relatively large area when providing recreational activities for the general public. Furthermore, these traditional recreational devices often require permanent fixtures. For example, a public water slide typically requires a permanent swimming pool and a permanent support structure to achieve a desired slope. The permanent fixtures and required slope directly contribute to the increased size and decreased portability of the recreational device.
Other recreational activities include using recreational devices for rotating a person within the recreational device. Generally, these recreational devices may be mechanically rotated about an axis, propelled by the occupant, or rotated while travelling down a slope. First, the rotating devices, which are mechanically rotated about an axis, are typically made from solid materials and require the riders to be harnessed inside before being rotated. Although these recreational devices are portable they still lack the ability to become a recreational activity involving water. Second, recreational devices, which are propelled by the occupant, lack portability because they require an area sufficient for full rotation. Furthermore, when water is incorporated in the recreational device the inertia of the recreational device increases thereby reducing the occupants ability to rotate the recreational device. Third, recreational devices, which are rotated while travelling down a slope, lack portability because they require an area sufficient for travel and large enough slope to rotate the recreational device. Although these recreational devices have incorporated water into the device, these recreational devices still lack portability to locations because of the required slope.